


A Very Long Christmas Eve Day

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Severus are woken up by their son, Silas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Long Christmas Eve Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The GS100 challenge prompt for this drabble was "Christmas Eve Day." Many thanks to Krissy for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**A Very Long Christmas Eve Day**

“Mummy! Daddy! Wake up!” A small black-haired boy jumped up and down on the bed, trying to wake his parents up.

Hermione groggily opened her eyes. “Silas? What is it? What’s wrong?”

Silas stopped jumping and looked at his mother wide-eyed. “Mummy! It’s Christmas Eve Day! Why aren’t you up? Daddy, up!”

Severus groaned, putting his pillow over his face.

“Silas, go back to bed,” Hermione said. “Tomorrow is the fun day.”

“No, today is!” Silas insisted. He started to pull on his mother’s hand. “Up! Up!”

Hermione groaned. It was going to be a _very long_ Christmas Eve Day.


End file.
